


Punishments

by FlowerofAlganon23



Series: The dragon has three heads series [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofAlganon23/pseuds/FlowerofAlganon23
Summary: King Rhaegar has to make a hard decision...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The dragon has three heads series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Punishments

**Lyanna**

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but Lyanna had long learned to control her feelings.

She had been Queen of the Seven Kingdoms for nearly sixteen years, but now she was not just a queen, but also a mother.

And seeing her son hand in hand with his bride, made it hard to be angry with him. Truth be told, she was upset that he hadn’t told her about his intentions. She might have been able to help them and convince Rhaegar before they were found out.

But then she wasn’t any better than him. Her youthful actions had caused a war, although Rhaegar would tell her it were his father’s actions. Well, Lyanna was far too old to deny her fault in the matter, but this was about her son.

"Do you know what damage you have done to us?“ Rhaegar asked their son Prince Jaehaerys and his bride Princess Daenerys. "Dorne was expecting you to wed Princess Arianne Martell in a moon turn.“

"Well, Dorne will surely be able to live without me,“ their son replied in a rather unpleasant manner. He looked defensive and angry, like a wild animal driven into a corner. "They never showed much love for me nor for mother, father. Besides, you are the last one to speak. You married as you pleased, didn’t you?“

Rhaegar grew rigid beside her. Lyanna could tell by the tense expression on his face that his son had hit a wound point.

"What you say is true,“ Rhaegar admitted. "But that doesn’t excuse your own faults. You acted without regard to your family.“

Then, he shifted his attention to Daenerys, who appeared more demure than usual. She had never been much of a troublemaker, but she was also used to get her way.

"And you,“ he said in a chiding tone. "I gave you the freedom to do whatever you please and that is how you repay me?“

"And you think it is so easy to repay you for your kindness, brother?“ Daenerys asked. "Do you think it is so easy to be married off to some distant kingdom where half the lords despise the name Targaryen?“

"But I thought you liked Harry?“ Lyanna inquired quietly. "You never showed any dislike towards him…“"

" I didn’t,“ Daenerys replied. "Because I never disliked him. He is a good man and I am sure he will find a lady wife that suits his purpose much more. All you have to do is to break the betrothal, brother. I am sure you can find some reason.“

Rhaegar exhaled deeply and brushed his silver hair out of his face. "And what reason could that be, dear sister?“

Daenerys smiled mischievously as she drew closer and took Rhaegar’s hands in hers. "A child.“

Rhaegar’s head had snapped up faster than a whip.

"Of course,“ he said and brushed her hand away. He looked angry. A seldom sight. "How clever of you, sister?“

Daenerys‘ gaze darkened and she straightened herself.

"You are the King. Surely, you can find a solution?“

Rhaegar laughed bitterly and lifted his gaze.

I could have this marriage dissolved and this child declared a bastard. I could have you both dragged to the altar and have you wed against your wishes, but you both knew that I would never do that, no?“

A hint of regret washed over her son’s face.

"That’s not true, father,“ their son replied and searched Rhaegar’s face. "I do not mind if you punish me, but think of it that way….Now Dorne will think it was my doing and not yours. That is why I chose to do it this way.“

"Perhaps there is a solution,“ Lyanna added softly and touched Rhaegar’s arm. „Perhaps we could offer someone else to marry Harry and another match to the Martells. Visenya would make a good match for Harry, though he would have to wait for a few more years. You could offer a higher dowry.“

"Perhaps,“ Rhaegar replied and nodded his head in understanding. „But Dorne will not accept anything beyond marriage to a Prince and Daeron is much too young. Princess Arianne will not be willing to wait much longer.“

"I was thinking of Viserys‘ girl,“ Lyanna countered quickly. „She is only a handful of years younger than Doran’s youngest son. Trystane is a fine boy and it would be a good match.“

"And Princess Arianne?“ asked Rhaegar.

"Well, she will be free to marry whoever she pleases. Perhaps we can offer lower taxes in return. Doran Martell might hate me, but he is no man of war.“

"His brother is the person I worry about,“ Rhaegar replied. „Not Doran Martell.“

"Perhaps you are right,“ Lyanna replied unsurely and looked at Jon. „Even so, what you did was wrong…You should have come to us.“

"I know, mother,“ Prince Jaehaerys replied sadly. „But…,“ he was about to continue, but Rhaegar cut him off.

"You will be punished,“ Rhaegar replied regretfully. „Dorne might not call for war, but they would think even less of my authority if I do not punish my unruly children.“

Jaehaerys swallowed hard. „And what punishment would that be?“

"I will strip you of your title,“ Rhaegar replied."For the time being…that is until I see it fit to return it to you. You will also go to Braavos…on my behalf. I cannot have you here at court once these ill tidings reach the Vale and Dorne.“

"How long?“ Jaehaerys asked. „What of Daenerys?“

"She will go with you. Anything else would be unseemly.“

Daenerys‘ dark violet eyes were filled with anger.

"So you are exiling us?“

"Yes,“ Rhaegar replied hesitatingly. „It is the only way to salvage the situation unless you two are prepared to dissolve this marriage and do your duty.“

Lyanna felt the urge to kick Rhaegar.

"As Daenerys said earlier….I think it is already too late for that if there is a child on the way.“

"What do you say?“ Rhaegar asked his son and sister. "Are you prepared to accept your punishment?“

Her son didn’t seem pleased at all, but when he lowered his head in acceptance she knew that he was willing to bent to Rhaegar’s will.

…


End file.
